Sex is on Fire
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Greatest way to warm up is in front of a fire, even if it means cuddling close to a man who refuses to keep his clothes on.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, no really I don't!

A/N: Since I have been bugged about writing a smutty one shot, *cough* Literarylolita *cough* I have decided to post a one-shot, for you guys. I do miss writing them! Anyway, I don't have much to say about this idea, so enjoy!

* * *

Sex is on Fire

Summary: Greatest way to warm up is in front of a fire, even if it means cuddling close to a man who refuses to keep his clothes on.

* * *

_Yeah oh, your sex is on fire…_

"Are you warm?"

"Yes, just a little."

"A little?"

"Well if you come closer, I can get warmer."

"Like this?"

"Eli did you just—Eli put your shirt back on!"

"Why? It's warmer if we use each other's body heat, take your shirt off."

"E-Eli!"

"Clare, please… I want to feel your skin on mine."

"—sigh- No Eli put your shirt back on."

"No, take your shirt off… please. You'll get warmer, I promise."

"Or you can just turn the heat up."

"Or you can just take your shirt off, and cuddle with me in front of the fire."

"Eli."

"Clare."

"Fine."

I smiled, grinning from ear to ear. Clare looked around my living room, and then she slowly pulled her black jacket off, then her t-shirt, leaving her cotton bra on. She quickly sat in between my legs as I wrapped the large comforter around our bodies, as well as my arms. Clare sighed, leaning her head back against my shoulder. I leaned my head against hers as we continued to watch the flames of the fire dance before us.

"Your parents aren't home right?" Clare asked softly.

"They're at a concert, won't be coming back until tomorrow morning." I responded. Clare nodded and she sighed again. I rubbed my thumbs back and forth over her soft stomach and whispered huskily, "Are you warm now?"

Clare smiled a little.

"Surprisingly, yes." She responded. I smirked and kissed her cheek and responded, "I told you, body heat makes you warmer." Clare smiled and she turned to face me. I scanned her cute face and leaned forward to kiss her, but Clare placed her fingertips over my lips. I blinked a few times and she smirked saying, "Not yet."

I pinned my eyebrows together and she just turned back around and pressed her back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her chest and she whimpered. I leaned down and brushed my lips against her neck. Not yet my ass… I placed small, feather light kisses over her flesh and Clare gasped. I pushed her hair away from the spot behind her ear and I kissed it. Clare whimpered again and I licked the shell of her ear, before I chewed and sucked on her earlobe, tugging on her diamond stud earrings.

"Now?" I purred.

"N-no." Clare stammered.

I frowned and placed my lips against her neck, sucking on the flesh there. Clare arched her back and moaned, biting her bottom lip. I smirked, knowing she was about to give in. I reached up and softly grabbed her breasts, and massaged them gently through her cotton bra. Clare clenched her jaw and I ghost my lips back to her ear. I said in a soft, deep tone, "Don't hold back." I felt her nipples harden through her bra and I reached around her back, and unclasp her bra.

It fell in front of her and I grabbed her breasts again, and once again, started to kiss and suck on her neck while I teased her nipples. Clare moaned through her slightly parted lips and I smirked. Between my index and thumbs, I pinched, twisted, and pulled on her nipples.

"Clare, I want you so bad." I whispered in her ear.

She moaned in response.

I removed my hands from her breasts and Clare turned around. I pulled her into my lap, and picked her up. Clare wrapped her legs around my waist and I moved to lie down directly next to the fire, the comforter beneath her body. Clare blinked a few times and asked, "W-why in front of the fire?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Makes it more interesting." I responded with my signature crooked smirk.

Clare licked her lips and she nodded slowly. I crawled on top of her and dipped down, placing my lips over hers. Clare reached up and she threaded her fingers through my hair while I moved my mouth over hers, occasionally tracing her bottom lip with my tongue. Clare gladly opened her mouth and I plunged my tongue inside the warm wet cavern. Clare moaned in the kiss as I coiled my tongue around hers, sucking her tongue into my mouth.

Clare moaned again as I sucked on her tongue while I gently thrust my hips forward. I pulled my mouth away, leaving a small chain of saliva to connect our tongues, and lips. I smirked and licked it away. Clare slowly fluttered her eyes open, revealing her already darkened blue orbs. I swooped down, and open mouth kissed her neck, while I grazed my hand up and down her waist. Clare's back arched, wanting me to touch her. I moved my hand up, ghosting them over her breasts.

My palms roamed over her nipple and she groaned, trying to get me to touch her, arching her back again. I cupped the nap of her neck as I continued to leave wet kisses up and down her neck.

"E-Eli, please…"

"Please what?" I whispered against her skin.

"Touch me, please." Clare gasped.

I leaned back, my eyes traveled from her eyes, to her parted lips, down her neck, and then to her breasts, which were swollen, and her nipples were hard. I leaned down and slowly swirled my tongue over her left nipple while I reached up and tugged and pinched the other. Clare moaned, "Ohhh." I flicked my tongue over her nipple, fast, before I sucked on it. I switched and did the same to the other. Clare's back arched into me and her hands clenched the thick bed sheet beneath her.

I got bored with her breasts, so I kissed down her body, tracing my tongue down to her navel, dipping and swirling it inside. Clare gasped and tilted her head to the side, letting her eyes close over. I skillfully unbuttoned the button of her jeans with my teeth and tugged the zipper down as well. I pulled them down, with Clare's help. She kicked them off her ankles, and I placed my head between her legs.

I pressed my lips against her panties, on the spot where her clit was. Clare's legs parted out of instinct and I licked a line up and down over her thin panties. Clare whimpered and arched her hips up. I lifted my head and placed my chin on her stomach, asking softly, "Clare what is it that you want?"

She lifted her head up and licked her lips in a slow provocative way. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shifted, trying to get more comfortable, since my pants were tight and making it uncomfortable for me. Clare whispered, "I want you to um…" Her sentence drifted. I cocked my head to the side asking, "What was that?"

"Eli please, don't make me beg." Clare whispered harshly, through clenched teeth.

I flashed Clare my lopsided smirk and kissed the spot below her belly button, then grabbed the hem of her light pink panties with my teeth, pulling them down. I pulled them off with my hands the rest of the way down, and tossed them somewhere. I placed my head between her legs and separated her wet folds and passed my tongue over her hole, and up to her swollen clit.

"Ah!" Clare cried out. I moved a little, and Clare placed her legs over my shoulders while I sucked on her clit. Clare moaned loud, and fast. I groaned, the uncomfortable feeling in my pants had become unbearable. I hate wearing skinny jeans in a time like this. I pulled back and Clare began to protest, but she closed her mouth the minute she noticed I was removing my pants. I kicked them off and positioned my head back between her legs. Clare cried out and her hand instantly reached up and grabbed the hair on the back of my head the second I started to plunge my tongue in and out of her pussy.

I reached up and separated her folds again, and moved my tongue up to her clit where I slowly alternated from sucking to licking. Clare whimpered and she arched her back and breathed heavily through her mouth. I glanced up at her while I continued to tease her. Clare blushed and she looked away. I smirked against her skin and reached up, grazing the tips of my fingers over her dripping wet hole. Clare arched her hips up and I slowly pushed my index and middle finger inside her.

"Oh, Eli!" Clare moaned.

I thrust them in and out while my tongue worked on her clit. I pressed my fingers over her g-spot and moved them fast over it.

"Elijah!"

I moaned against her and moved up. My fingers remained inside her and I crushed my lips over hers. Clare kissed me back and moaned as I continued to plunge my fingers in and out of her tight pussy. She thrust her hips up, and I pushed them deeper inside her, and she let out a loud sexy moan as I rubbed her spot fast.

I pulled my mouth away from hers and watched her face as I continued my ministrations, listening to her moans, which were music to my ears.

"Eli! Eli! Elijah I'm about to—Ahhhh!"

I smirked a little and pulled my fingers out. I eyed them for a moment, staring at the string of cum connecting my fingers. Clare blushed as I brought them to my lips and licked them clean. I glanced down at her and Clare looked up, dazed. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Clare leaned up into the kiss, forcing it. She flipped us over so she was sitting on top of me. Clare pulled away, and ran her hands up and down my chest. I grasped her hips, creating fake circles with my thumbs.

Clare softly rolled her hips forward, and I gasped. She did it again and I moaned as she rubbed herself against my erection. Through half lidded eyes, I watched as Clare slowly closed hers, and tilted her head back. She moaned and continued to thrust her hips slowly back and forth. I thrust my hips up and my breath hitched.

"Eli, please... I need you so bad." Clare moaned. I sat up, so Clare was in my lap. Clare lifted her lower body up as I removed my boxers. I turned us over so I was lying on top of her. I leaned back and sat between her legs. I grabbed my cock and softly rubbed the tip against her clit, then pushed my dick inside her drenched hole. I leaned up and placed my hands on her hips, and thrust my cock the rest of the way in.

Clare and I both gasped at the feeling.

"You're still so tight." I murmured in her ear. Clare blushed and she whispered in response, "Move please." I complied, slowly thrusting my hips back and forth while I buried my head at the crook of her neck. Clare wrapped her legs around my waist and she moaned breathily in my ear. I groaned in response, and my thrusts increased in pace. I moaned when Clare thrust her hips up to meet mine. Clare reached up and she pulled on my hair.

"_Fuuuck._" I groaned.

Clare moaned in response and she bit on her bottom lip, causing the skin to break. I leaned down and sucked on her bottom lip, gathering a small amount of blood in my mouth. I pulled away and continued thrusting my hips back and forth, gradually increasing them to a harder pace.

"Eli! Oh ELI!"

"God… Clare."

My breathing picked up and I moaned in my throat, feeling her walls tighten around my cock. Clare moaned fast and loud, and she pulled on my hair harder.

"Shit." I clenched her hips, feeling her walls clench and unclench around my dick. I was so close; my thrusts became hard, erratic. I cursed under my breath and I soon came, and I continued to slowly thrust my hips, coming to a complete stop. I collapsed on top of her, both of us breathing heavily. Clare smiled a little and she said, "Hey Eli."

"Hm?" I asked.

I lifted my head and smiled at Clare. She leaned up and kissed my neck asking, "Are you warm yet?"

I smirked.

"Just a little."

End!

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
